


Имбирный чай

by Chiisai_Kiseki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiisai_Kiseki/pseuds/Chiisai_Kiseki
Summary: Куроо болеет, Кенма с ним возится.





	

– Не подозревал, что из тебя такая хорошая мамочка.  
Куроо даже с температурой, севшим голосом и заложенным носом не может сдержаться и смолчать, и Кенма хмурится:  
– Ничего не хорошая.  
Он не умеет и не любит ухаживать за больными, и от мыслей о том, что нужно сделать, сразу начинает болеть голова. Кенма сейчас сердит на Куроо за все: что таскался по городу без шапки, за мороженое – «потому что мороженое в январе – это же круто, ну», за то, что торчал в гостях у Кенмы весь вчерашний вечер и ни словом не обмолвился, что его уже тогда начало знобить.  
Хотя гораздо больше Кенма, конечно, сердит на себя – он ведь тоже ничего не заметил.  
Отчасти поэтому он так легко согласился остаться присматривать за больным. Если бы Кенма был внимательнее, он бы сразу сказал обо всем маме Куроо, и, может быть, она смогла бы отменить командировку.  
Конечно, не смогла бы.  
Да и врач сказал, что с Куроо ничего страшного, нужен покой, теплое питье и несколько блистеров с таблетками. Температура тоже «ничего страшного», только Куроо шатает, и даже дойти до кухни – целый подвиг.  
И если Кенма не умеет возиться с больными, то Куроо совершенно не умеет болеть.  
– Если ты отключишься внизу, я тебя обратно не затащу, – серьезно говорит Кенма, когда Куроо чуть не падает с лестницы. То, что от температуры кружится голова, Куроо, разумеется, не подумал, и теперь выглядит растерянным.  
Очень сложно ухаживать за человеком, который в последний раз болел в восемь лет.  
– Обопрись о меня, пожалуйста, – просит Кенма, и Куроо слушается – наверное, от удивления. Он тяжелый и горячо дышит Кенме куда-то в ухо. Это, конечно, лишнее, Куроо прекрасно вернулся бы в постель сам, но Кенме кажется, что если он будет перегибать с заботливой возней, Куроо скорее угомонится.  
И когда он послушно – и молча! – кутается в одеяло, Кенма облегченно вздыхает.  
Теперь нужно измерить температуру, если больше, чем тридцать восемь и пять, – белая и голубая таблетки, если меньше – только голубая. А потом придумать, чем поить Куроо.  
Врач говорил про зеленый чай, но сам Кенма в «больном» режиме больше всего не любит именно этот бесконечный чай. А еще знает, что Куроо зеленый чай вообще терпит с трудом, поэтому гуглит, чем еще можно поить больного.  
Через полчаса у него есть список вариантов – и смирившийся со своей временной беспомощностью Куроо.  
– Горячее молоко?  
– Да ну, – Куроо морщится.  
– Бульон…  
– Ты мне сваришь бульон?  
– Не годится, нужно было сразу вычеркивать.  
Куроо смеется – и тут же захлебывается кашлем, долго не может успокоиться, и Кенма чувствует, как кровать, на которую он опирается, потряхивает.  
– Бобовый суп?  
– Предложи что-то нормальное!  
– Имбирный чай?  
– О, – Куроо неожиданно оживляется. – Неплохо. Помнишь, какой был в Неко-кафе? Ну, когда мы были на Хоккайдо?  
Кенма не помнит – но он из всей той экскурсии помнит только, что все время мерз и очень мало играл. Наверное, в том кафе он как раз не отрывался от приставки, пока они были в тепле.  
– Эй, ты же сам говорил, что там был идеальный яблочный пирог! – Куроо кажется искренне возмущенным.  
Теперь Кенма вспоминает – ну да, он там сразу же нашел удобное место в углу, а заказывал за него Куроо – и был потом страшно горд собой, что так удачно выбрал.  
– Хорошо.  
Это должно быть не слишком сложно – уж точно проще, чем бульон. Может быть, он даже найдет сайт кафе с меню, и там будут ингредиенты.  
– Я… – Кенма хочет сказать «Я скоро», но запинается. Он все-таки ничего не знает о том, как – и сколько – готовить имбирный чай. – Может, поиграешь пока?  
Куроо несколько секунд растерянно смотрит на приставку, а потом расплывается в ехидной улыбке:  
– Меня сегодня балуют?  
Кенма терпеть не может давать кому-то свою псп, и Куроо отлично об этом знает. Кенма хмурится:  
– Если не хочешь…  
– Хочу!  
Даже с температурой Куроо очень быстрый, и приставку из рук Кенмы он выхватывает почти мгновенно.  
– Сейчас потренируюсь, и ты наконец начнешь ходить на дополнительные тренировки.  
– Почему это?  
– Я буду тебя обыгрывать в видеоиграх, – теперь Куроо уже почти скалится, и Кенма думает, что ни у какого нормального больного не будет такой довольной физиономии. – И ты будешь делать то, что я скажу.  
Все-таки иногда Куроо совершенно невыносимый.

***  
В кухне на холодильнике прилеплен листок со списком продуктов. Похоже, мама Куроо успела подумать обо всем: корень имбиря – в синей коробке на второй полке холодильника, лимоны – в левом ящике, мед, онигири, молоко, булочки, зеленый чай… Даже если бы Кенма был у Куроо впервые, он бы нашел все, что нужно.  
Сайта у кафе нет вообще, так что Кенма гуглит «как готовить имбирный чай», пытаясь выбрать что-то несложное.  
Имбирный корень нужно чистить? Бросать в чашку целиком? (Наверное, все-таки нет, он слишком большой.) Резать? Натереть на терке? Сейчас Кенме жаль, что он не помнит, как выглядел тот чай.  
Рецепт он в итоге выбирает очень легкий, но все равно возится целую вечность. Чистить имбирный корень неудобно, да и вообще Кенма не слишком хорошо умеет обращаться с ножами, и, кажется, ему только чудом удается не порезаться.  
И не то чтобы он слишком доволен результатом.  
Конечно, получилось сладко (побольше меда, Куроо любит сладкое, хотя не любит в этом признаваться), пряно и согревающе – и по идее, это именно то, что нужно. Но у Кенмы слишком мало опыта в таких вещах, чтобы быть в чем-то уверенным. Пахнет имбирь, по мнению Кенмы, странно, но Куроо же знал, что просил.  
Куроо знал.  
– Круто, – говорит он, отпивая и утыкаясь носом в кружку. – Круче, чем в том кафе.  
Кенма чувствует, что краснеет, и отворачивается, но Куроо, конечно же, все равно все замечает.  
– Ты вообще офигенный, – и самое обидное, что его по интонациям невозможно понять, то ли правда хвалит, то ли теперь уже – дразнит. Кенма предпочитает не реагировать.  
– А что теперь, мамочка?  
– Теперь тебе лучше поспать, – «мамочку» Кенма упрямо пропускает мимо ушей.  
– Хорошо, – легко соглашается Куроо. – А ты почитаешь мне, пока я не засну.  
– Что?!  
– В учебнике по английскому…  
– Да нет, с какой стати я тебе буду читать?  
Куроо пытается состроить умильную рожицу, но у него получается едва ли не хуже, чем у Льва.  
– Потому что ты меня сегодня балуешь?  
– Куро…  
– Это домашнее задание. И оно такое нудное, что я сразу засну. А… – Куроо откидывается на подушку и прикрывает глаза ладонью, – сам я читать не могу. Глаза болят ужасно. Наверное, от температуры.  
Куроо, конечно, кривляется, но Кенме все равно становится чуточку тревожно – и он сдается.  
– Ладно.  
В конце концов, он пасует Льву. Почитать Куроо – уж точно не хуже.  
Кенма устраивается на полу рядом с кроватью. Так ближе всего, и ему даже не придется напрягать голос, чтобы Куроо его нормально слышал.  
Текст в учебнике действительно смертельно скучный и сложный, и Кенма колеблется, нужно ли лезть в словарь, или Куроо все-таки понятно и так. На пятом абзаце и особенно головосломном предложении Кенма решает все-таки уточнить, поворачивается к Куроо – и видит, что тот уже спит.  
Кенма осторожно тянется пальцами ко лбу Куроо. Горячий – ну вот и зачем, спрашивается, нужно было столько кривляться.  
В некоторых вещах Куроо все-таки невероятный балбес.  
Теперь нужно расстелить футон, хотя вообще-то сначала решить, стоит ли ему оставаться спать в комнате Куроо – тот все-таки болеет, а врач сказал «ограничить контакты».  
Вместо этого Кенма устраивается рядом с кроватью и укладывается щекой на одеяло.  
Он не любит и не умеет ухаживать за больными, это сложно и утомительно.  
Завтра утром нужно будет разогреть рис. Приготовить еще имбирного чая. Не дать Куроо вскочить, пока он не померяет температуру…  
У Куроо шелушатся губы, дурацкая непослушная челка и темные, густые ресницы. Иногда он абсолютно невыносимый, а еще постоянно придумывает всякие глупости и вечно тормошит Кенму. И умеет заботиться обо всех – кроме себя.  
И горячо сейчас в груди у Кенмы, конечно, только потому, что он тоже пробовал имбирный чай.


End file.
